Connie
Connie is a shy giraffe who is a the member of the Resistance and is Yuna's Padawan. And is a Member of Team SMC Her dragon a Typhoomerang, is Firestorm. Bio Connie is a young giraffe of a rich family, who used to live in Manehatten with her family. But she was picked on by other fillies colts because of being a giraffe. She felt very sad and lonely, being the odd one out, her father; Green Bills felt sorry for her daughter and wanted to cheer her up. So they moved to Ponyville, in hope to help her feel better. Connie then joined the Ponyville school. But later she was picked on by Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon but then the CMC stood up for her. And they became fast friends. Later, she meet the other foals and was impressed to meet Zeñorita, finding her to be a zebra. Afterwards, she took them to meet her Father and they were far impressed to see how high class her place was. Her Father, Green Bills was pleased to see his daughter so happy and she had some friends. Then she introduced them to her Typhoomerang, Firestorm. At first they were a little skeptical, but soon warmed up to him. Connie then shared that her mother was a traveling novelist and she didn't often see how that much but she would stay home for a few days before going off again. Then she showed them a gift her mother gave her, a lightsaber, but not just any one, a unique one, it was a double ended, "S" shaped one! But Connie shared she never used it or learn how. Feeling sorry for her, Yuna decided to make Connie her apprentice, afterwards, Connie soon came an expert with using the Force and she often tags along with them And she still stays by their side as they fought against the machines. Personality Relationships Green Bills Green Bills is Connie's father. He spends most of his day in his office working as a . But he'll find the time to spend some bonding with his daughter and he often wants to make her happy. When he saw Connie feel sad and lonely, he wanted to make her feel better, so he decided to have them move to Ponyville. and when Connie had made several friends, he couldn't help but feel very proud to see his daughter so happy. Novel FirestormE Firestorm is Connie's pet Typhoomerang. She find him as a hatching in a dark alley, injured and she took him home and cared for him. Firestorm was one of Connie's only friends when she was living in Manehatten. Firestorm could also type and do charades, so Connie could communicate with him, and he is very protective of Connie. Zeñorita Cebra The Cutie Mark Crusaders Button Mash Babs Seed Yuna Yuna is Sunil Nevla Main Weaponry *Double-ended, "S" shaped hilt Lightsaber *FN F2000 assault rifle with FN GL-1 *Colt Government 1911 pistol Trivia * Gallery Connie and Firestorm (adult).png|Connie and her Typhoomerang: Firestorm Category:HEROINES Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Giraffes Category:The Resistance Category:Gunners Category:Lightsabermen Category:Apprentices Category:Shy Characters Category:Dragon Riders Category:Rich Characters Category:Team SMC Category:Riflemen Category:Bombers Category:Padawans Category:The Jedi Category:Force Sensitive Characters Category:Form IV Users Category:Form VI Users Category:Jar'Kai Users